Evening Encounter
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Sasuke tahu ini salah. Sasuke tahu kalau tak seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang tak logis ini. Sasuke tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan perbuatan bodoh/SasuNaru/


**Title:**

Evening Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

A Direction of the Day After Tomorrow-J-Ta Yamada

**Pair:**

SasuNaru, a little KakaIru, a little bit ShikaKiba

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

**Warn:**

Shounen Ai, Boys Love, OoC, Typo

**Watch out:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

Nggak Suka? Nggak Usah Baca

.

Saya datang lagi. Saya mau menuhin rikues dari 'leonheart' yang minta sekuel dari fic saya yang judulnya 'Until Death Separated Us'.

.

Mudah-mudahan ada yang baca.

.

One more FanFic from me to enliven SasuNaru Fic. To enliven Naruto's fandom.

**Hope you like it.**

.

My Playlist : Ai Otsuka-Planetarium, Kim Tae Woo-Dropping Rain. (Lagunya di_repeat_ terus.^^. Didengerin ya lagunya, XP)

.

Sasuke menggoyangkan kursi kerjanya secara acak, mata _onyx_nya berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menerawang jauh. Tak dipedulikannya tumpukan berkas-berkas yang berteriak, meminta untuk diperiksa sekarang juga-daripada hanya melihat tuannya termenung tidak jelas, bukankah lebih baik jika tuannya itu memeriksa mereka?-.

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas. Sejujurnya walaupun tubuhnya ada di ruang kerjanya, namun pikirannya entah berada di mana. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke, angin malam yang lumayan dingin menerbangkan beberapa berkas kerja para karyawan-yang entah sudah berapa hari bertumpuk dan tak dievaluasi-dari atas meja kerjanya menuju sudut ruang kerjanya. Sasuke sadar bahwa pikirannya saat ini sedang tidak berada pada pekerjaan, tapi kenapa ia malah repot-repot datang ke kantor? Apa hanya untuk melihat berkas-berkas para karyawan yang semakin menumpuk? Atau, saking tidak mempunyai kerjaan di mansionnya, makanya dia pergi ke kantor? Bukan, bukan kedua hal tersebut alasannya. Alasannya adalah pada selembar kertas kusam yang Sasuke genggam sekarang.

Sasuke mendecih. Bagaimana bisa seorang 'Uchiha' yang terkenal logis hampir bisa memercayai perkataan seorang Kiba? Ulangi lagi, seorang Kiba. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengenal Naruto, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengenal Kiba di sekolah dasar. Sasuke tahu betul kalau anak pecinta anjing itu adalah tipe-tipe orang pengkhayal tingkat tinggi sama seperti Naruto, suaminya. Cih, hanya karena nama 'Kiba', lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengingat kekasihnya yang sudah hampir 3 tahun lebih meninggalkannya. Tampaknya Kiba benar-benar sudah meracuni pikiran Sasuke akan cerita khayalannya kemarin sore.

.

_Sunday_, 02.00 pm.

Sasuke menggenggam _handphone_nya agak kuat. Perasaannya galau, antara tidak menelepon Shikamaru-kekasih Kiba yang sudah menjadi suaminya 2 tahun lalu di gereja St. Lukas. Dan Sasuke menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak menghadiri pesta besar-besaran yang diadakan oleh keluarga Nara dan Inuzuka. Yah, Sasuke juga turut menyesal karena tidak bisa hadir dalam acara resepsi pernikahan itu-atau menelepon pemuda pemalas berambut nenas itu.

Sasuke hanya memijit keningnya yang mendadak menjadi sakit. Sejak kapan seorang 'Uchiha' bingung dalam mengambil keputusan? Setahunya keputusan yang sangat-sangat sulit seperti, saat hubungannya dengan Naruto yang ditentang oleh keluarga besarnya saja dia masih bisa mengambil keputusan-yang Sasuke tau dia tak akan pernah menyesal-yang pada akhirnya benar-benar membuatnya hidup bahagia dengan Naruto. Ketika _tou-san_nya menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti, 'Kau lebih memilih Uchiha atau pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingmu itu?'.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum kecil saat mengingat jawaban yang dia berikan pada _tou-san_nya. Bahkan jawaban 'Bahkan Uchiha pun tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan kedudukan Naruto dalam hatiku _tou-san_.' seperti itupun masih tidak pernah dilupakannya dari setiap memori dalam otaknya yang penuh oleh satu sosok. Sosok Uchiha Naruto, suaminya.

Kali ini, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya saat dia perlahan membuka tombol kunci di _handphone_nya. Keputusannya kali ini sudah bulat, dia akan menelepon Shikamaru dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah cafe untuk membicarakan pembicaraan yang pernah dibicarakannya dengan Kiba.

.

_Sunday_, 08.00 pm.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya malas. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling tidak disukainya. Saat ketika seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya-yang menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi- menyuruhnya dengan paksa untuk datang ke cafe sepi ini. Ada urusan penting katanya, padahal jelas-jelas waktu itu dia sedang tidur di pangkuan Kiba yang nyaman-bukankah hal seperti 'itu' juga termasuk urusan penting?-

"Jadi... ada apa menyuruhku datang ke sini? Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya ingin membagi wajah datarmu padaku." ucap Shikamaru disertai dengan guyonan. Dan Shikamaru tahu jelas kalau guyonannya tak akan pernah berhasil untuk meruntuhkan wajah datar Sasuke, tapi setidaknya mencoba meruntuhkan hawa dingin ini tak terlalu buruk juga kan?

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

Shikamaru kembali menghisap asap yang keluar dari batang rokok yang terselip di antara kedua jari tangan kanannya yang panjang-panjang. Sejujurnya, memang dia sudah tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sasuke-karena Kiba sudah menceritakannya di rumah sebelum dia menuju ke cafe ini-padanya. Tapi, masih sama seperti tadi. Mengusahakan agar pemuda datar di depannya itu berbicara sedikit, tak masalah kan?

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Aku tak tau apa-apa." jawabnya pelan sebelum menghembuskan asap yang mengandung nikotin ke udara.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Tidak mungkin pemuda di depannya itu-yang jelas-jelas mempunyai IQ lebih tinggi darinya-tidak tau apa-apa soal topik pembicaraan yang akan dibahasnya. Bukankah pemuda berambut nenas itu tinggal seatap dengan Kiba?

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalah-daripada menghabiskan waktu-.

Shikamaru memasang telinganya.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang 'Batu permohonan', se_detail-detail_nya." ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kertas kusam yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

.

_Sunday_, 08.30 pm.

"Menurut legendanya, di daerah _Prefektur Fujioka_. Disebuah daerah kecil, di tengah jalan menuju lereng bukit, ada bangunan seperti kuil kecil. Konon katanya di kuil kecil tersebut terdapat batu berwarna hitam yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Batu permohonan'.

Kalau menurut mitos yang ada di daerah Konoha ini, warna 'Batu permohonan' adalah berwarna ungu kebiruan. Kurasa kau juga tau kalau mitos itu hanya berdasarkan dari cerita rakyat. Di tempat lain juga banyak batu yang dijadikan jimat seperti itu. Kalau di tempat seperti ini sepertinya jatuhnya nggak jauh-jauh. Karena nggak di simpan di kuil, siapapun bisa membawanya pulang. Percaya bahwa dewa bersemayam dalam tebing atau batu berharga itu kepercayaan animisme. Di seluruh Jepang juga banyak legenda yang mirip dengan ini.

Di beberapa daerah seperti Suna, 'Batu permohonan' itu sudah tak bisa ditemukan lagi. Kadang-kadang ada juga 'Batu' yang mirip, tapi warnanya beda sampai dibilang sebagai sampah nggak berguna.

Menurut orang sekitar yang tinggal di lereng bukit _Prefektur Fujioka_, 'Batu permohonan' itu katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita. Aku sudah meneliti, tapi tidak ada yang menulis tentang permohonan siapa yang sudah pernah terkabul. Jika permohonan sudah terkabul, 'Batu'nya akan kembali ke bentuknya semula, yaitu menjadi arang.

Aku juga pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang kuil atas dan kuil bawah di daerah _Urashima_ yang sama-sama memuja 'Batu permohonan'. Jemaat kuil atas terutama dari kaum berada, pernah meminjamkan 'Batu permohonan' kepada kuil bawah-karena jemaat di kuil bawah terlalu sedikit-. Lewat setengah bulan, kuil bawah yang tidak juga mengembalikan 'Batu permohonan' malah terus berusaha memperlihatkan keajaiban kepada warga sekitar, dan membuat kuil atas menjadi marah karena menganggap kuil bawah melakukan penghujatan terhadap benda suci. Kemudian pendeta kuil atas menghilang membawa 'Batu' itu. Sejak kejadian itu, kuil bawah terus memuja 'Kotak kosong'-bekas tempat 'Batu permohonan'-sebagai benda suci. Kuil atas yang kehilangan pimpinannya lalu digabung ke kuil bawah. 'Kotak kosong'pun disimpan di sudut dalam kuil. Sementara itu, pendeta kuil atas-yang membawa kabur 'Batu permohonan'-menelusuri 'Batu' itu sampai ke tempat asalnya, yaitu _Prefektur Fujioka_. Di sana, pendeta itu mengetahui bahwa 'Batu permohonan' ternyata bukan batu istimewa yang bernilai dan hanya satu-satunya. Tempat yang diduga didatangi pendeta kuil atas adalah di daerah _Otsukotozawa_, daerah yang katanya memiliki banyak 'Batu permohonan'.

Dulu, memang 'Batu permohonan' banyak terdapat di daerah itu. Katanya batu yang ada di kuil kecil dekat daerah terpencil itu adalah batu yang dipungut di jalan atau di pegunungan. Warga lokal menyatukannya di satu tempat yang disebut sebagai 'Tempat permohonan'. Tapi karena ada ancaman '_Global warming_', batunya terkarbonisasi dan warga lokal tak menemukannya lagi di manapun. Tapi setelah terus mencari, ada satu dua yang mirip. Dan selebihnya sudah menjadi arang.

Ternyata, di daerah _Otsukotozawa_ juga ada legenda yang menarik. Menurut legenda ada kemungkinan 'Batu permohonan' itu dibawa pergi dari kota itu menuju kota _Yakushima_. Mungkin ini cuma legenda, tapi setidaknya kota itu punya kaitan dengan 'Batu permohonan' yang kau maksud. Mungkin kau akan menemukan batu yang dibawa ke sana. Kalu dicari lebih lanjut, batu aslinya pun mungkin bisa di temukan di gunung." Shikamaru menghentikan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar soal 'Batu permohonan' yang Sasuke maksud. Dihisapnya rokok yang sejak tadi hanya menganggur di sela-sela jarinya.

Sasuke menarik kembali kertas kusam yang ada di atas meja cafe-yang sama sekali tak disentuh oleh Shikamaru-. Matanya mengedip sekali melihat contoh 'Batu permohonan' yang berwarna hitam yang ada di kertas kusam itu. Hmp, kemungkinan besar sudah menjadi arang ya?

"Apa semua batu itu sudah menjadi arang?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, dihirupnya asap rokok dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Yah, kemungkinan masih ada 'Batu' yang tersisa. Karbonisasinya akan berhenti bila disentuh oleh orang yang permohonannya pernah dikabulkan oleh 'Batu' itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Yah, setidaknya harapan agar permohonannya dikabulkan setidaknya ada sekitar 10 persen. Tunggu! Permohonannya? Permohonan apa yang diharapkannya terkabul dari 'Batu' itu? Geezz. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah benar-benar terkecoh dengan mitos dari berbagai daerah itu.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang sedang menaikkan alisnya-bingung-. Sebenarnya untuk apa Sasuke-yang jelas-jelas diketahui oleh semua orang, kalau keluarga 'Uchiha' itu selalu terkesan logis dalam berfikir-menanyainya tentang mitos daerah seperti ini? Akh. Jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke! Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengajukan permohonan dengan 'Batu' itu?" tanya Shikamaru cepat. Berusaha membuktikan pemikirannya barusan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya cepat-kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Shikamaru lontarkan-. Sasuke sebenarnya bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kalau dia berkata bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan 'Batu permohonan' itu. Pada kenyataannya-walaupun sedikit-dia agak tertarik dengan kebenaran 'Batu permohonan' itu. Kebenaran tentang, katanya 'Batu' itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita. Sasuke ingin mecoba mengajukan permohonan agar dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Shikamaru menarik kertas kusam yang Sasuke pegang secara paksa dan meneliti lagi gambar 'Batu permohonan' yang tercetak di kertas itu-membuat Sasuke melempar tatapan kematian padanya-.

"Satu lagi yang harus kau tahu. 'Batu' itu tak akan pernah mengabulkan permohonan jika hanya satu pihak saja yang memohon."

.

_Monday_, 09.00 am.

Sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha memang sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya saat dia memesan tiket pesawat terbang dan tiket kereta api untuk pergi ke kota _Yakushima_ yang terkenal terpencil. Mungkin baginya, dia masih belum termasuk dalam golongan orang penderita sakit jiwa. Yah, setidaknya belum.

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan 'Rindu setengah mati' itu? Karena, baru 3 tahun sejak Sasuke kehilangan mataharinya, setiap hari dia selalu merindukan mataharinya. Padahal dulu dia tahu betul kalau kata 'rindu' tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, karena mataharinya itu selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah mataharinya dari pigura kaca yang dipegangnya. Setitik rasa 'rindu' setidaknya tersirat dari tatapan mata _onyx_nya saat melihat wajah mataharinya itu.

"_You know, Naruto? I've missed you so much_." ucapnya sebelum memasukkan pigura kaca itu ke dalam kopernya.

.

_Monday_, 02.30 pm.

Sasuke menapakkan kaki rampingnya di atas tanah hitam yang bercampur dengan sedikit rumput _itadori_ dan _tsukushi_ yang sudah hampir kering. Tampaknya kota _Yakushima_ yang terkenal terpencil ini sudah lama tidak diguyur oleh hujan bulan Mei.

Sosok dengan tinggi 185 cm itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang baru saja mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah kuil kecil dengan lonceng yang sudah berkarat. Sasuke dapat melihat genting kuil itu sudah lepas di beberapa bagian, sukses membuat Sasuke berargumen bahwa kuil itu sudah tidak ada yang memiliki.

Sasuke kembali menapakkan kakinya. Di beberapa bagian dari kota ini sudah ada rumah penduduk. Tapi jika kau semakin berjalan menjauh ke dalam, maka rumah penduduk sudah mulai tak tampak. Hanya beberapa rumah dan gubuk makan saja yang dapat Sasuke lihat dengan mata _onyx_nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tampaknya sekretarisnya sudah salah membelikannya apartement di tempat yang jauh dari rumah penduduk seperti ini. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat informasi soal 'Batu permohonan' itu? Kalau di sekitar apartementnya hanya ada beberapa rumah kecil kepala keluarga saja? Lagipula, rumah kecil bertingkat ini mana pantas disebut apartement. Lihat saja, rumah ini hanya terdapat 3 kamar yang luasnya kalau diukur hanya sebesar dapur di _mansion_nya. Oke, ini bukan saatnya ukur-mengukur luas kamar. Saat ini adalah saat yang tepat jika digunakan untuk berkemas, setelah selesai berkemas barulah menggali lagi informasi tentang 'Batu permohonan' yang konon katanya di daerah ini masih terdapat satu dua.

.

_Monday_, 04.00 pm.

Sasuke menatap kuil di daerah ini untuk yang ke3 kalinya. Jam di tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, waktu untuk istirahat sebenarnya.

Sudah 2 kuil yang didatanginya, namun kuil-kuil itu tidak ada 'Tempat permohonan' seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Yang ada hanya sebuah ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi dengan patung-patung dan beberapa kendi usang. Tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda kalau kuil itu terdapat 'Batu permohonan'.

"Ehm. Maaf, anda ingin mencari siapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Sasuke bisa melihat seorang lelaki-yang mungkin umurnya 38 tahun-sedang berdiri di depannya sambil membawa kendi kosong. Rambutnya diikat tinggi ke atas dan sepertinya ada bekas luka yang melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Maaf," sosok itu berbicara lagi.

Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan sosok itu dengan sedikit bungkukan. Sepertinya sosok yang ada di depannya adalah pendeta di kuil ini. Tampak dari pakaiannya yang berwarna putih polos, serta kalung bulat-bulat yang menjuntai panjang di lehernya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung." jawab Sasuke, berusaha sopan. Mengingat dia adalah penduduk baru di daerah ini.

Sosok itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Iruka. Umino Iruka."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas uluran tangan itu, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya baru pertama kalinya berinteraksi dengan menjabat tangan. Iruka tersenyum lagi, dia tahu itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang. Sepertinya hari ini dia masih belum mendapat petunjuk tentang 'Batu permohonan' itu. Sebaiknya dia pergi.

"_Sou ka_-,"

Ucapan Iruka membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Iruka yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mencari tentang 'Batu permohonan' itu ya?" tanya Iruka.

Mata Sasuke membulat, 'Bagaimana dia tau?'

.

_Monday_, 04.30 pm.

Iruka memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar yang ada di kertas kusam yang baru saja Sasuke berikan padanya.

Matanya memicing ketika melihat gambar tidak jelas itu. Iruka tau itu gambar apa, hanya saja yang dibingungkannya adalah, gambar 'Batu' itu memang mirip dengan 'Batu' yang pernah dijumpainya. Hanya saja, kenapa warna 'Batu' di kertas kusam Sasuke berbeda dengan warna 'Batu' yang pernah dijumpainya? Apakah 'Batu' yang ada di kertas kusam itu adalah jenis 'Batu' lain?

"_Anou_, sebenarnya darimana kau mendapat gambar ini?" tanya Iruka untuk lebih memastikan dugaan sementaranya.

Sasuke menatap Iruka, heran. "Dari teman."

Iruka mengangguk. Sekarang ini, memang susah untuk mendapatkan buku-buku yang mengupas habis masalah 'Batu permohonan', padahal 'Batu' itu cukup terkenal di jaman Iruka. Tak heran kalau Sasuke hanya mendapatkan gambaran kasar dari 'Batu permohonan' itu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tak bisa hanya diam saja saat ini, dia butuh penjelasan. Kelihatannya Iruka punya banyak pengetahuan tentang 'Batu permohonan' itu.

Iruka mendongak dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau belum tau kalau 'Batu permohonan' bukan berwarna hitam kan?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Tapi kata Shikamaru, ada berbagai macam 'Batu permohonan' di berbagai tempat juga. Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika melihat Iruka hendak bicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya, 'Batu permohonan' bukan berwarna hitam. Melainkan berwarna ungu kebiruan, namun kurasa karena di berbagai tempat seperti _Prefektur Fujioka_ sudah terjadi '_Global warming_', makanya 'Batu permohonan' itu lebih cepat terkarbonisasi dan berubah menjadi arang. Lagipula, memang di _Prefektur Fujioka_ itu bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk meletakkan 'Batu' sembarangan. Pasalnya banyak warga lokal yang seenaknya mengambil dan membawa pergi 'Batu' itu. Makanya sekarang daerah _Prefektur Fujioka_ dibebaskan sebagai tempat terletaknya 'Batu permohonan'." ulas Iruka panjang lebar. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Iruka memang tahu banyak soal 'Batu permohonan' itu.

"Jadi, menurut anda masih adakah 'Batu' itu di daerah _Yakushima_ ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Iruka terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa masih ada. Tapi mungkin hanya tertinggal satu dua saja, lagipula kalaupun masih ada, kemungkinan besar permohonan yang kita ajukan akan sulit dikabulkan. Karena karbonisasi mulai menggerogoti 'Batu' itu."

Sasuke ikut terdiam, "Anda pernah mengajukan permohonan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Iruka terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, "Aku pernah."

.

_Tuesday_, 09.00 pm.

Mungkin saat ini Sasuke harus mengucap syukur berkali-kali karena sudah berhasil menjumpai orang yang pernah dikabulkan permohonannya. Sekarang yang tinggal dilakukannya hanyalah mencari satu dua 'Batu permohonan' yang masih tersisa dan meminta Iruka untuk menyentuh batu itu.

Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto yang ada di dalam pigura kaca yang sedang dipegangnya. Wajah kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah sejak mereka bertemu di SMA dulu sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Wajah kekasihnya itu tetap indah dan tak pernah sekalipun terlihat membosankan walau sudah dilihat berkali-kali.

Sasuke menarik sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya ketika mengingat betapa manjanya Naruto sehari sebelum mereka mengikat hubungan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Naruto memintanya... ah, mungkin lebih tepat memaksanya untuk menemaninya mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya untuk memberi hormat terakhir. Juga Naruto memaksanya untuk memakan semangkok kecil ramen-walaupun hanya semangkok kecil, hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke muntah-muntah, kau tahu?-. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto memang paling bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan seluruh masalah yang menggantung di pundaknya. _Naruto is such a perfect 'husband', right?_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali pigura kaca yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Sasuke tahu ini salah. Sasuke tahu kalau tak seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang tak logis ini. Sasuke tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan perbuatan bodoh. Dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau dia mungkin akan gagal dalam 'hal'nya kali ini. Tapi Sasuke juga tau kalau dia perlu untuk melakukan 'hal' ini.

Setidaknya-menurutnya-, permohonannya tidaklah terlalu berat. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dan melihat wajah kekasihnya saja, tidak lebih. Dan kali ini, Sasuke merasa dirinya ada kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Walaupun cerita tentang 'Batu permohonan' itu adalah mitos, tapi setidaknya Iruka sudah pernah membuktikan bahwa tak seluruhnya cerita tentang 'Batu permohonan' itu adalah mitos. Sasuke juga ingin membuktikan bahwa kejadian yang pernah Iruka alami bukanlah mitos. Kejadian itu nyata. Itu saja.

.

_Tuesday_, 11.00 pm.

"Akh. Hari ini panas sekali ya?" keluh Iruka sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangan kanannya ke daerah di lehernya-berusaha memaksimalisir udara yang menerpa tubuhnya-.

Sasuke hanya diam dalam ketenangan. Sebenarnya dia juga bisa merasakan betapa panasnya hari ini, namun lagi-lagi karena wajahnya terlalu datar membuatnya terlihat tak terlalu mempermasalahkan cuaca hari ini.

"Haaaahh. Aku sepertinya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa orang yang ingin kau temui, Sasuke." ucap Iruka sambil mengerlingkan kedipan kecil pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Iruka dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

"_Ne_, biar kutebak. Pasti orangnya sangat periang, berisik, ceroboh, bodoh dan unik. Kemudian pasti orang tersebut sangat cantik... ah, indah tepatnya, hingga kau bisa jatuh padanya." ucap Iruka lagi.

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa Iruka bisa mendeskripsikan sifat-sifat Naruto sebegitu rincinya? Sebenarnya siapa orang yang sekarang sedang berada di sampingnya itu?

"Siapa anda?" tanya Sasuke datar. Mengacuhkan kalimat yang barusan Iruka katakan tadi.

Iruka tersenyum ramah, "Aku? Aku hanya seorang pendeta kuil yang menempati kota _Yakushima_ ini dari lahir. Selain itu tak ada yang spesial."

Sasuke mendecih, "_Uso_."

Iruka membalas decihan Sasuke dengan tawa kecil. Ternyata enak juga bisa menggangu orang yang biasanya hanya selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Menurutmu aku ini apa?" tanya Iruka kemudian. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius, kelewat serius malah.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak tau-atau mungkin tidak mau tau-.

"Lupakan. Hm, kau sudah tahu kan syarat supaya permohonanmu dikabulkan?" tanya Iruka lagi. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia merasa agak khawatir dengan Sasuke-yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali-.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Pertanda kalau dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Iruka. Tentu saja Sasuke masih mengingat semua kalimat yang pernah dikatakan oleh Shikamaru padanya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa syarat sepenting itu?

Iruka mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi mereka berdua. Ah, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. Sesungguhnya dia masih bisa mendengar suara daun yang bergesekan dengan ranting akibat angin yang berputar-putar di suatu tempat.

Iruka memandang lagi jalan setapak yang ada di depannya. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia bisa merasakan kalau matanya membulat sedikit. Tak lama setelah matanya membulat, kali ini bibirnya menarik sebuah lengkungan senyum. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan, "Kita hampir sampai."

.

_Tuesday_, 02.00 pm.

'Batu' itu tak akan pernah mengabulkan permohonan jika hanya satu pihak saja yang memohon.'

.

Sasuke menatap kuil tua yang ada di depannya dengan seksama. Alis matanya naik sebelah, bagaimana mungkin kuil sekecil ini menjadi 'Tempat permohonan'? Yang ada di kuil ini hanya sebuah patung budha-itupun sudah retak di beberapa bagian-, duah buah kendi yang terletak di setiap sisi patung budha, dan beberapa botol kecil tempat meletakkan jimat. Selebihnya hanyalah kosong-jika tak dihitung dengan sarang laba-laba yang hampir memenuhi setiap dinding kuil-.

Yang Sasuke permasalahkan sekarang adalah, di bagian mana dari kuil ini terdapat 'Batu permohonan'nya?

"Hei." suara Iruka memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Dengan segera, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Iruka sedang membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

Kotak itu mungkin berwarna keunguan, namun karena sudah tua warnanya menjadi semakin gelap dan mungkin juga karena penerangan yang minim dari kuil ini, makanya kotak itu terlihat agak gelap. Sasuke bisa melihat ada ukiran-ukiran kecil yang menghiasi tutup kotak kecil itu. Serta sebuah tali tambang yang mengikat kotak kecil itu, sepertinya tali tambang itu dilambangkan seperti sebuah segel yang menjaga keutuhan kotak kecil itu.

Sasuke menatap Iruka, dia butuh penjelasan.

"Ini adalah kotak yang konon katanya dibawa oleh pendeta dari kuil kaya di daerah _Urashima_ menuju ke kota _Yakushima_ ini. Aku juga belum tau pasti akan kebenaran berita itu." jelas Iruka dan memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa dulu anda mengambil 'Batu permohonan' dari sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Iruka membalas jawaban Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang, "Tidak."

Sasuke memelototkan matanya, menatap Iruka tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa... akh, rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tentu saja tidak usah repot-repot mengambil dari kotak kecil ini, karena pada jaman Iruka 'Batu permohonan' masih tersebar di beberapa tempat. Dan mungkin daerah yang paling banyak terdapat 'Batu permohonan' itu adalah kota _Yakushima_ ini. Pasti gampang saja baginya untuk meminta permohonan. Tapi...

"Apa hanya anda saja yang permohonannya dikabulkan?"

Iruka menggeleng cepat. Tangan kanannya diangkat untuk menunjuk dada Sasuke, "Tapi jika kau percaya keajaiban, makan keajaiban akan datang padamu."

Percaya? Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ya, dia selalu percaya kalau dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Naruto, suami abadinya.

"Nah, sekarang yang aku lakukan hanya memegang 'Batu' yang hampir menjadi arang ini saja kan?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke menatap Iruka dan mengangguk singkat. '_Arigatou_, Iruka.' batinnya.

.

_Tuesday_, 03.30 pm.

Sasuke menatap sebuah batu kecil berwarna ungu kebiruan-yang agak pudar-yang berada di tangannya. Baru pertama kalinya dia benar-benar menyentuh 'Batu permohonan' yang dulu sangat gempar dibicarakan.

Kali ini dia agak merasa gugup. Padahal dia sudah berada di depan 'Tempat permohonan', tapi kenapa masih belum mengajukan permohonan juga?

Bukan. Sasuke tidak gugup, dia hanya takut kalau Naruto sama sekali tak berpikiran sama dengannya. Dia takut kalau Naruto tak ingin menemuinya.

Sasuke memijit dahinya yang terasa agak sakit. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu. Sekarang dia harus percaya pada Naruto. Percaya pada keajaiban yang tadi diucapkan oleh Iruka.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua matanya perlahan. Dia menarik nafasnya agak lambat sebelum mengajukan permohonan. Kali ini dia benar-benar percaya kalau Naruto juga menginginkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup-degup pelan seiring dengan setiap detik waktu yang berjalan. Sudah lewat 35 menit yang lalu dia mengajukan permohonan. Sekarang yang dinantinya hanyalah permohonannya yang dikabulkan oleh 'Batu permohonan'.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke segala arah, berharap jika dia memutar sedikit bola matanya maka dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, sudah beberapa kali dia memutar bola matanya, sosok Naruto masih belum muncul di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang-lagi-.

Sasuke mengetukkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut oleh sepatu _panthofel_ putih ke lantai kusam di bawahnya. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia berdiri di depan 'Tempat permohonan' tanpa ada hasil apapun. Sasuke terkesiap, apa mungkin permohonannya tidak bisa dikabulkan? Apa mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang menginginkan pertemuan ini? Apa mungkin dia masih kurang percaya? Apa mungkin 'Batu permohonan' itu benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai merasuki pikiran Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menjadi agak ragu tentang permohonan yang sudah dilontarkannya sejam yang lalu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju ke beberapa tempat-lagi-. Sedikit rasa kecewa merasuki pikirannya. Pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam itu menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin apa yang dirasakannya sekarang bisa disebut sebagai 'kekecewaan'. Kekecewaan karena permohonannya tak dikabulkan oleh 'Batu permohonan'. Harusnya dari awal dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika memang permohonannya tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh 'Batu permohonan' itu.

Sasuke menatap lagi 'Tempat permohonan' yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya barusan, sedikit berharap kalau dia menoleh-lagi-mungkin permohonannya akan terkabul. Tapi lagi-lagi harapannya terpaksa tidak terkabul, yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedikit menabrak rambut ravennya.

Sejenak, Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang. Apa hanya perasaannya saja, tapi sedari tadi dia sama sekali tak melihat wajah Iruka yang harusnya ada di sekitar kuil itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, hal yang diharapkannya untuk dilihat, tak tampak sama sekali.

.

Iruka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan di beberapa tempat, namun masih belum menemui sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya. Ugh, orang itu memang paling suka menghilang.

"Iruka-_chan_~" panggil seseorang.

Iruka menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersila di udara dengan wajah tak bersalah-sama sekali-. Ugh, menyebalkan.

Iruka hanya memasang wajah cemberut dengan tangan yang didekap di dadanya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Iruka.

Sosok itu hanya menampilkan senyuman yang tak bisa dilihat karena dia memakai masker wajah yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"_Gomen_, Iruka-_chan_. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." ucap sosok itu sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Iruka hanya membalas ucapan sosok itu dengan wajah datar. Sesungguhnya dia sedang gundah dan khawatir sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

Iruka membalas tatapan sosok itu dengan wajah yang tampak lebih khawatir, "Aku khawatir dengan'nya', Kakashi-_san_." ucap Iruka pelan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kakashi itu hanya mengangguk sedikit. Dan dengan sedikit mendorong, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang melayang di udara ke arah Iruka yang sedang berdiri. Kakashi bisa merasakan betapa gundahnya Iruka sekarang. Bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika orang yang kau harapkan untuk datang malah tidak bisa datang tepat waktu? Bisa-bisa orang yang menunggumu malah pergi karena terlalu lelah menunggu.

"Tenang Iruka-_chan_, aku yakin 'dia' pasti datang. Bukankah 'dia' juga sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengan'nya'?" ucap Kakasut, berusaha menenangkan Iruka.

Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan. Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah merasa agak lumayan tenang.

"Ya, kuharap 'dia' bisa datang agak cepat." ucap Iruka. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ikut terbang di udara seperti yang Kakashi lakukan.

Tak lama, kedua siluman _Tengu_ itu menghilang ke dalam sinar warna-warni yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

.

Sasuke merasa permohonannya mungkin sudah tidak akan dikabulkan lagi. Dia menatap lagi 'Batu permohonan' yang ada di 'Tempat permohonan'. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, tak masalah jika permohonannya tak dikabulkan. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik lagi jika permohonannya dikabulkan?

Inikah yang dinamakan putus asa? Selama 26 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini, tak pernah dirasakannya rasa yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, seharusnya sebelum ini dia pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya merasakan putus asa, jadi dia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Setidaknya walaupun sakiontapi tidak sesakit ini.

Sasuke menunduk sekali untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada 'Batu permohonan' sebelum meninggalkan kuil kecil ini. Dipandanginya untuk yang terakhir kali kuil itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ada sedikit kepercayaan kalau permohonannya akan dikabulkan. Namun mengingat 'Batu permohonan' itu sudah mulai terkarbonisasi di beberapa bagian, membuat kepercayaannya-yang hanya secuil- menjadi hilang tak berbekas. Mungkin lebih baik bermimpi di dalam tidur dari pada harus bermimpi kalau mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kuil kecil itu, suara seseorang yang sangat-sangat dikenalinya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"_Teme_!"

.

_Tuesday_, 05.00 pm.

Sasuke benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata bahkan sedikit menampilkan mimik wajah-hal ini sangat dibencinya ketika dia berhadapan dengan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya kali ini-.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya, dicintainya, disayanginya dan dirindukannya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 176 cm dengan rambut pirang secerah matahari, iris mata sebiru samudra dan tubuh ramping yang dilapisi dengan warna kecoklatan yang begitu menggoda. Di depannya berdiri seorang Uchiha Naruto, suaminya.

Sasuke merasa, semua kalimat yang seharusnya ingin diucapkan pada Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depannya saja sudah membuatnya terdiam sampai seperti ini, juga membuatnya hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk sosok di depannya.

"_Teme_?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang bicara. Ya Tuhan! Naruto yang ada di depannya benar-benar asli, jadi ini bukan khayalan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kiba? Jadi ini sungguhan kan?

Naruto menatap '_Teme_'nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, suaminya. Dipandanginya Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Sasuke masih sama, masih sama seperti dulu sebelum dia meninggalkannya. Masih tetap tampan, gagah dan datar. Tak ada yang berubah. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata yang sudah ditahan di pelupuk matanya mengalir turun menuju pipi kecoklatannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak menyentuh sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depannya ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto. Ditariknya Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, dan dirangkul dengan hangat.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh kehangatan Sasuke yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Tak dipungkirinya bahwa dia juga sangat-sangat merindukan pelukan hangat seperti ini-yang dulu selalu diberikan oleh Sasuke setiap waktu-. Tak dipungkirinya juga, ternyata pelukan Sasuke selalu sama hangatnya, dulu maupun sekarang.

Semakin Sasuke merangkul Naruto, semakin Naruto membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam dada hangat Sasuke. Membuat Naruto semakin mengalirkan air matanya dan membasahi kemeja biru muda yang Sasuke pakai.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Sasuke percaya bahwa mimpi dan khayalan bisa menjadi nyata. Karena keajaiban itu pasti selalu ada jika kita percaya.

.

"_Ne_, bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok pirang yang duduk dengan menyelonjorkan kaki di sampingnya. Mereka berdua masih berada di dalam kuil, dan duduk di lantai dengan alas daun pohon _Ash_ yang berguguran di samping kuil. Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ugh, Sasuke mencela dalam hati. Barusan saja dia merasa deg-degan. Sialan. Hawa sore hari yang dingin semakin membuatnya tidak tahu ingin bicara apa, juga hatinya yang masih tidak karuan membuatnya menjadi terdiam seperti ini, padahal tadi sebelum Naruto muncul, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan dari bibirnya. Namun sekarang, semua kalimat yang ingin dilontarkannya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Sial.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hahaha. Menurutmu bagaimana keadaanku, Teme?" tanya Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi sambil tertawa jahil.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencairkan kebekuan dalam hatinya. Beruntung dia mengenal, mencintai dan mengikat hubungan dengan seseorang yang pintar dalam mencairkan suasana. Tidak seperti dirinya yang beku dan terkesan monoton.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan digenggamnya dengan erat tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya itu, seakan tak ingin sosok di sampingnya meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan besar melingkupi tangan kirinya, membuat dadanya kembali berdesir sama seperti saat Sasuke menyentuh tangannya untuk pertama kali sewaktu mereka masih SMP. Begitu hangat, lembut dan nyaman.

"_I miss you_, _Dobe_." ucap Sasuke pelan tanpa menatap Naruto. Tapi walau suara yang Sasuke keluarkan sangat pelan, Naruto bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari ucapan yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. Kesungguhan yang benar-benar keluar dari hati Sasuke yang paling dalam.

Naruto membalas genggaman Sasuke dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Apakah tersampaikan? Apakan rasa yang kurasakan sekarang tersampaikan hanya dari genggaman tangan ini? Apakah rasa yang terpendam selama ini tersampaikan padamu, Sasuke?

Dan Naruto merasa semua perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini tersampaikan saat Sasuke menarik dagunya dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Terima kasih. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena Engakau sudah mengaruniakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga padaku. Terima kasih karena Engkau sudah mengabulkan permohonan dari pendosa sepertiku. Terima kasih kerena Engkau masih memberikanku waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku sekali lagi. Terima kasih karena Engkau sudah melindungi dan menyayangi kekasihku sama seperti Engkau melindungi dan menyayangiku.

Sasuke menutup matanya seiring dengan ciumannya yang semakin dalam dengan Naruto. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ah, bukan. Bukankah semua hari yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Naruto adalah hari yang juga tak akan mungkin dilupakannya?

Sasuke melepas ciumannya sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah, "_I miss you, Dobe. And I love you_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak berkedip, tapi 5 detik kemudian dia mengembangkan cengiran khasnya, "_I miss and love you too, Teme_." membuat Sasuke kembali membungkam Naruto ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Naruto juga menutup matanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang menutup matanya, dibalasnya ciuman lembut dan hangat dari bibir Sasuke. Hitung-hitung sudah lebih dari 3 tahun dia tidak pernah lagi merasakan bibir Sasuke yang selalu berhasil membuatnya serasa terbang.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati saat merasakan bibir Naruto yang membalas ciumannya. Hm, Naruto sudah mulai nakal ya? Dan ciuman itu berlanjut sampai matahari terbenam, tanda bahwa matahari akan kembali ke tempat peraduannya dan membiarkan bulan menggantikan posisinya.

.

Dan ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah matahari yang sedang bertukar posisi dengan bulan-dari balik genteng kuil yang sudah berlubang di beberapa tempat-. Dia tidak mau melihat maupun menoleh ke mana-mana selain menatap matahari yang berada tepat di depan matanya itu. Karena dia tau, sosok matahari yang berada di sampingnya sudah digantikan dengan bulan malam yang bersinar terang. Tanda bahwa siang sudah berganti malam.

.

'_Thanks God, because You had granted my wish_.'

.

..Finish..

.

Selesai juga.. #menghembus nafas berat. Saya nggak nyangka kalau saya bakalan ngebuat sekuel dari fic saya yg 'itu',XDD..

Apakah alurnya kecepatan? Atau ceritanya yang aneh? XP

.

Dan soal 'Batu permohonan' itu, saya mengambil kata-katanya dari komik yang judulnya 'A Direction of the Day After Tomorrow' miliknya J-Ta Yamada sensei. Dan sisanya saya ubah seenak jidat saya, #dikemplang J-Ta Yamada sensei.

Btw, itu komik bagus banget loh. Tapi belum tamat, saya baru punya episodnya sampai yg ke-4. Coba deh dibaca, #promosi..

.

Juga doakan saya berhasil dalam UAS dan UAP ya? Saya gugup banget nih. Padahal udah mau UAS tapi masih sempat-sempatnya buat fic, hahahah.. Daripada saya makin stress ngafalin hafalan yg berhasil ngebuat saya muntah2, mending saya bikin fic, iya nggak? #dibanting..

.

Ya udah deh..

**Review** please!


End file.
